


Memories

by Missirina102



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band), The Northern Hues (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missirina102/pseuds/Missirina102
Summary: mem·o·ry ˈmem(ə)rē/ noun 2. something remembered from the past; a recollection.  synonyms: recollection, remembrance, reminiscence; impression"happy memories of her young days"Emilia Thomas reflects on how she met Dan Avidan.(sorry for trash descripton)





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, it started off from the prompt, “Sometimes Memories are the worst form of torture” but it got away from me and im not sure if i like it. Still gonna post it because I spent time writing it. Let me know what you guys think

Memories. Lovely little things to look back on. Weather you’re a parent thinking about your child’s first steps, or you’re thinking about getting your first car, everyone has them. Memories can bring us immense pleasure in dark times, and give us a little ray of hope. You think, maybe, just maybe i can get through this. However, sometimes memories are the worst type of torture. Not everyone has had a good life. People tend to forget that for behind a fantastic memory bathed in light there lies a darker one. Sometimes, her mind wanders back to the darker times. Despite every good memory that shes made with Danny, she cant forget the darker ones that left her to run to Pennsylvania in the first place. For had she not run, she may not have ever met Danny.

Emilia Thomas did not have a plan when she had left home. She had no intention of settling down in Pennsylvania, but life has ways of changing things. She had gotten off the Greyhound just to stretch her legs and freshen up, but figured she was far enough away from home that no one would be able to track her down. Emilia did not wish to be found because she was afraid of what they would say. Escaping from a hostile environment is never easy, but she had to leave. Her mother had left many years before Emilia, but she could not hate her mother for leaving, even though it left her to deal with the monster that she was forced to call a father. For the first time in months she was able to smile.

Months of living in Philly brought Emilia face to face with Leigh Daniel Avidan, a struggling musician. She was instantly smitten with him because of his drive. She supported his dream with her whole heart, and in turn he supported her dreams. They had both put themselves through college, even though neither one was using their degree at the time. 

A few years later would have Dan and Emilia living together, both still supporting the other and making sure they were happy. It had taken a year for Emilia to explain to Dan why she had come to Philly. He just hugged her and promised that she would never have to face her demons alone ever again. With a promise to protect each other, and make sure that the happy memories would always outweigh the bad. Dan never wanted to see a frown on her face, and she too decided to keep a smile on his face. Their relationship had ups and downs, like every couple. No relationship is without fights, Dan and Emilia were no exceptions to this unavoidable fact. Even though they fought they powered through it and vowed to become stronger together. This promise is how Emilia found herself moving to New York with Dan, and then later to L.A where their lived would take a turn for the better. 

Emilia smiled as she looked at the photo on her desk, it had been taken back in Philly when she had first started dating Dan. The smiles on both of their faces brought so many good, happy memories to the surface, pushing the bad memories to the back. A knock on the door brought her out of her daydream.

“Hey Em, you ready to film?” Suzy asked from the doorway. Emilia smilled, she had promised Suzy that she would help her with another make-up challenge.

“Yeah, lets do this.” She said, standing up, saving the document that she was working on. Her work could wait, she would be able to work in it later. She would never be able to recreate this memory.


End file.
